<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Cold by chloecastle3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022345">I'm Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloecastle3/pseuds/chloecastle3'>chloecastle3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boners, Cock Warming, F/M, Grinding, Secrets, Sharing Body Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloecastle3/pseuds/chloecastle3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is cold and Daryl comes to the rescue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; You, Daryl Dixon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It got so cold in the tent at night, the thin blankets and paper thin barriers between the inside of the tent and the outside offered no comfort. You knew that you wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon so you wrapped your blanket round your shoulders, unzipped your tent and went and sat with Daryl who was keeping watch on top of the RV. He smiled when he saw your head pop up from the top of the ladder and patted the space beside him softly, gesturing you to come and sit with him. You didn't accept his offering though and decided instead to perch yourself on his lap - it wasn't your fault it was freezing out here tonight. He was taken a back at your actions but didn't protest, he let you wiggle around and get comfy on his lap before he finally wrapped his arms around you.</p><p>"Cold?" He asked in amusement as you started wrapping the blanket tighter round yourself and nuzzling your head into his neck.</p><p>"Freezing. But you are so warm" You admitted as you started to feel his body heat surrounding you. You felt safe in his arms, you felt as though they would protect you from anything and everything, even the most hungry walkers. </p><p>He smiled at your answer and hugged you closer, shifting you slightly so that you both be more comfortable. After a while of feeling warm and content, a brilliant idea popped into your head, you didn't know how it would plan out but you were fairly confident it would go the way you wanted it to. </p><p>You shifted your position so that both of you were facing the same direction and acted as if you couldn't get comfy as an excuse for moving around so much. You heard him stifle a groan and a smile spread to your face...it was going exactly the way you wanted it to.

"You gotta stop moving like that doll" He said, voice strained. 

"But Daryllll, I just can't get comfy" you whined, face acting all innocent.

His hands flew to your waist, trying to steady you but all that done was help you focus your movements so that you could grind your arse directly on his crotch. You could feel his erection beginning to grow and he began to press light kisses along the back of your neck. You hands went behind you to hold his head in place whilst his hands began moving upwards towards your breasts, slipping under your shirt to roll your nipples between his fingers. A soft moan escaped your lips and suddenly all you wanted was him inside you.

You unbuckled your belt and stood up slightly to pull your trousers down and Daryl did the same, you sat back down and he reached his hand round the front of you, he slipped his fingers under the waist band of your underwear and slid them down your soaked folds. He found your hole and slipped one finger in, pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second, you moaned a bit louder and his other hand clamped over your mouth  and he shushed into your ear.

He lifted you up by your hips and lined his dick up with your entrance and suddenly he was balls deep in you. You began to bounce up and down but he stilled your hips.


"Oh Darlin',  you really think you're allowed to do that?" He smirked. "You have to sit there and if you move one bit you're gonna face the consequences sweetheart."</p><p>Things had really taken a turn for you, it began with you being in charge but now you were completely at his mercy - you wanted nothing more than him to pound right into you. But you sat still just to be good for him, you figured that if you were good for him you would get what you want to faster. You sat for five minuets before he unexpectedly bucked up into you, you moaned out loudly and suddenly you heard a ruffle in the tent near you.</p><p>Daryl covered your mouth again and started to suck a hickey into the crook of your neck and that drove you crazy, you became impossibly more wet and moved his hand from over your mouth. You began begging him to fuck you hard or even just give you some rhythm. He just held you still with his hands and grabbed the pair of binoculars and scouted his eyes round the perimeter, acting as if he wasn't sat on top of the RV with you as his cock warmer. </p><p>Every so often he would jerk his hips up into you and you would stifle your moans by covering your mouth. Eventually, you fell into a pattern where he would jerk his hips up then settle for a minute before  thrusting his hips again. You were at the point of tears because you needed that sweet release so bad, you needed some constant movement to push you over the edge.</p><p>"Please Daryl, baby I need you to move" you breathed, feeling a tear fall down your cheek.</p><p>He caved in and spun you round. With your legs either side of his hips and your arms slung round his neck, he closed the gap between you and finally kissed you. It was nothing like you imagined, the moment that your lips connected you could feel the passion explode and you instantly began to move your hips, but he stopped you just long enough that he could pull your top off over your head. He marveled at your body and he took your left breast into his mouth, Daryl was very skilled when it came to his mouth and the feel of his tongue round your nipple was orgasmic. </p><p>FINALLY, he began moving his hips and this new angle meant he could really hit that sweet spot inside of you. You could hardly keep your moans to yourself as his thrusts got harder but it didn't take very long for him to finally push you over the edge, the clenching of your pussy walls around his cock finally sent him to his release and he unloaded his seed into you.</p><p>You collapsed against each other, foreheads resting against one another, panting - trying to get your breaths back.</p><p>"That was amazing" you finally said to him when you had your breath back.</p><p>"That really was doll, thank you" he returned the compliment.</p><p>He stood the both of you up so that you could pull up your trousers and redo your belts, he helped you down the ladder as your legs were still too shaky to walk properly. When you were both back on the ground, Daryl knocked on the door of the RV to ask Dale to take over watch. Dale stepped out of the RV whilst rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Next time would you guys mind not doing that right above where I sleep?" He grumbled - clearly frustrated.</p><p>You and Daryl both looked at each other and started laughing, before apologizing to the man before you. You grabbed Daryl's hand and pull him towards your tent, you weren't going to leave his side from this moment on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>